


Five Out of Seven

by Waldo



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M, Vignette, World Cup, Yuletide, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is covering the world's largest sporting event, but it's still soccer, so he's less than impressed.  Casey wants to get him to think about something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Out of Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starseverywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starseverywhere/gifts).



They were both exhausted, which meant Casey had gotten quiet, but Danny was running his mouth non-stop. Casey wasn’t sure exactly what he was saying anymore, other than it had something to do with the game they’d just covered and how Danny’s opinion on soccer had just taken a nose-dive, which was impressive since he couldn’t stand it to begin with.

They finally got back to their room and Casey shut the door behind them and locked the deadbolt with a loud click.

“I mean, this is the biggest sporting event in the world, right? You’d think they’d use instant replay to make sure the calls were right. We’re talking four years of bragging rights and one air-head ref blows it for a whole country – for _our_ whole –“

Casey tackled Danny, carrying them both to the bed, shutting his partner up. Finally. “For god’s sake Danny, it’s the _World Cup_. We’re in _Africa_. Yes, it was a crap call, but it didn’t decide the game or the standings so just shut the hell up about it.” And before Danny could answer or argue, Casey sealed his mouth over Danny’s, kissing him hard.

“Being in Africa is pretty cool,” Danny admitted when Casey gave him room and air enough to breathe again. Clearly his opinion of soccer wouldn’t be swayed so easily.

Casey rolled over and pinned Danny to the bed. “Danny, we’re covering the. Biggest. Sporting. Event. In the _world_! How can you not appreciate that?”

“Because it’s still soccer, which they can’t even call ‘soccer’. And it’s a stupid game!”

“Charlie’s playing first string on his high school varsity soccer team as a sophomore. You want to tell him it’s stupid?”

“I want to ask where the world his father and I went wrong with him,” Danny answered back, lifting his head to kiss Casey on the nose. “And I kind of want to stop talking about soccer, or, you know anything else right now, because we have the early match tomorrow morning, and you clearly have other plans given the way you tackled me to the bed as soon as the door was locked.”

Casey kissed him properly on the mouth. “Mostly that was to shut you up, but think about this: we’ve had sex in North America, Europe, South America and Australia. Shall we try for five out of seven?” He really needed Danny to get over that bum call and the entire sport in general, and he was pretty sure that sex would do it.

“Should we _try_?” Danny asked. “Are you worried that you’ll, like, miss or something? And while we’re on the subject of that bizarre sentence, do I get in trouble if I point out that you listed those in chronological order instead of alphabetical?” Danny asked cheekily.

“Yes. So start worrying less about the blown call and start worrying more about –“

Danny put a hand over Casey’s mouth, “Don’t say it, man. Just don’t. You’re not so good with the – you know –“

“You saying I can’t talk dirty?”

“Not well,” Danny told him. “It’s usually pretty embarrassing for us both, so, spare us, okay?”

Casey decided the better part of Getting-Danny-to-shut-the-hell-up was just to kiss him again and hope he’d get the hint. So he did.


End file.
